poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders meets Aladdin (1992)
The Irelanders meets Aladdin (1992) is the 7th YIFM/Disney crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot In the city of Agrabah, Jafar, the Grand vizier of the Sultan, and his parrot Iago, seek the lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders, but are told that only a "diamond in the rough" may enter. Jafar identifies a street urchin named Aladdin. Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu, meet Princess Jasmine, who refuses to marry a suitor, and temporarily leaves the palace. Aladdin and Jasmine become friends and eventually fall in love. When the palace guards capture Aladdin, Jafar lies to Jasmine that Aladdin has been executed. Disguised as an old man, Jafar frees Aladdin and Abu from prison, and sends them to the cave, ordering them to retrieve the lamp. There, Aladdin finds a magic carpet and obtains the lamp. Unaware to touch nothing but the lamp, Abu grabs a red jewel, and the cave collapses. Aladdin hands over the lamp to Jafar, who throws Aladdin back down with the cave trapping him. Trapped, Aladdin rubs the lamp and meets the Genie, who is trapped inside of it. He tells him that he will grant him three wishes. Aladdin tricks the Genie into freeing themselves from the cave without using a wish, and he uses his first to become "Prince Ali of Ababwa" in order to woo Jasmine. At Iago's suggestion, Jafar plots to become Sultan by marrying Jasmine. When Aladdin greets Jafar and the Sultan at the palace, Jasmine becomes upset at them. Refusing his friends advising him to tell Jasmine the truth, Aladdin takes Jasmine on a flight on the magic carpet. When she deduces his identity, he convinces her that he dresses as a peasant to escape the stresses of royal life. After Aladdin sends Jasmine home, he is ambushed by Jafar, but is rescued from drowning by the Genie with his second wish. Jafar tries to hypnotize the Sultan into agreeing to his marriage to Jasmine, but Aladdin appears, and prevents Jafar from doing so; however, Jafar spots the lamp and thus discovers Aladdin's true identity. Then, Jafar flees and orders Iago to retrieve the lamp from Aladdin. Fearing that he will lose Jasmine if the truth unveils, Aladdin refuses to free the Genie in order to maintain his charade. Iago steals the lamp, and Jafar becomes the Genie's new master. He uses his first two wishes to usurp the Sultan, and become the world's most powerful sorcerer, exposing Aladdin's identity and exiling him, Abu, and the carpet to a frozen wasteland. However, they escape, and return to the palace, where Jafar tries to use his final wish to make Jasmine fall in love with him, but the Genie refuses to grant the wish. Upon noticing Aladdin, Jasmine pretends to be interested to distract Jafar, and Aladdin tries to retrieve the lamp. Jafar stops Aladdin, traps Jasmine inside an hourglass, and overpowers Aladdin with his magic, but Aladdin tricks him into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie. According to the rules of the genie, however, Jafar is now bound to his new lamp, and he and Iago end up trapped inside it. With the palace returned to normal, the Genie sends Jafar's lamp far away through the desert, and suggests Aladdin to use his third wish to regain his royal title, so the law will allow him to stay with Jasmine. Realizing that he has to be himself, Aladdin decides to keep his promise and frees the Genie. Realizing Aladdin and Jasmine's love, the Sultan changes the law to allow Jasmine to marry whom she chooses. The Genie leaves to explore the world, while Aladdin and Jasmine plan their marriage. Trivia *Shimmer and Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah (Shimmer and Shine), Zac, Kaz, Zain, Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo will guest star in this film. *Zeta the Sorceress and Nazboo will work with Jafar in this film. *In the end of the film, Shimmer and Shine, Tala, Nahal, Leah (Shimmer and Shine), Zac, Kaz and Zain will join the Irelanders for more adventures. *Linda Ryan/The Shredderette will guest star in the bonus end of the film. Transcript The Irelanders meets Aladdin (1992)/Transcript Category:Connor Lacey Category:Films dedicated to Robin Williams Category:Connor Lacey's Adventures series Category:Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Douglas Seale